A Date with Daddy
by Arcadia81
Summary: It's Lyta's turn as she learns about the world of dating from her parents Superman and Wonder Woman.


A Date with Daddy

"Telephone, Lyta!"

Eight-year-old Lyta Kent sat in her reading chair engrossed in _War and Peace _when her mother called for her. She put down her book, left her room and went to the voice of her mother in the basement. Lyta found her mother, Diana, also known to the world as Wonder Woman, with Lyta's three-year-old brother, Jon, short for Jonathan. Mother and son each held a plastic sword in their hands as Diana gave Jon his lessons in sword play. While Kairos and Lyta, took sword fighting serious at three, Jon needed more discipline for he always ran around the room cheerfully playful, swinging his sword without a care or understanding how serious a weapon a sword was. More than once Lyta heard her mother say Jon definitely took after his father.

Also in the room slept the baby of the family, Lara. She was in her soundproof bassinet her Daddy built for her. Daddy told Lyta she and all her siblings inherited their parents' sharp hearing and as babies, had to sleep in special bassinets he made. Lyta was excited at Lara's arrival two months ago. With Lara, the family was even with three guys—Daddy, big brother Kairos and little brother Jon—and three girls—Mommy, Lara and her. Lara, only two months old, wasn't old enough to play with like Kairos could with Jon but that didn't stop Lyta from helping out by changing Lara's diapers, bathe her with her Mommy or Daddy or hold her when she cried and try to soothe her like Mommy and Daddy did.

Taking her eyes off her sister, Lyta looked to her Mommy. "There's a phone call for me, Mommy?"

"Yes," Diana grabbed Jon as he ran by her. Jon squirmed, trying to get out of Diana's embrace but couldn't for Diana's hold was like steel. "It's on the sofa."

While Mommy dealt with her squirming brother, Lyta picked up the cordless phone. "Hello?"

"Hi, Lyta."

"Daddy!" Lyta squealed! Lyta loved her Daddy a lot. He was so nice, smart, strong and always made time for her even with their being three other kids in the house. Normally when Daddy called home, he spoke with Mommy. The fact Daddy wanted to talk to Lyta made her feel extra special.

"How's my sweet girl?"

"I'm fine, Daddy."

"That's great."

"Did you sell your book?" Lyta knew her father was a best-selling novelist of science fiction and fantasy and he had a meeting scheduled with his publisher today. It was how he made his living since he never worked for pay with his other job.

"Yep. It's a done deal."

"I'm happy for you, Daddy."

"Thank you, Lyta. I wanted to take you out to celebrate. Would you have dinner with me on Saturday? Afterwards, we can see that new Disney movie, _Ali Baba and the Forty Thieves._"

The latest Disney animated movie had been advertising on television for months, making Lyta excited to see it the closer the movie got to its release date. "Yes, Daddy. I really want to see the movie."

Clark knew that. Every time a commercial of the movie played on the television, Lyta became engrossed. Lyta couldn't be called away until the commercial ended. Lyta was very well read. So far, she had read half of Shakespeare literatures, Charles Dickens, _A Tale of Two Cities _and _Oliver, _books too mature for the average eight year old. It made Clark happy to see Lyta gush over an animated movie. For all her maturity, she was still a child.

"You don't want to spend time with your Daddy?" Clark feigned hurt. "You only want to see the movie?"

Lyta giggled. "Of course I want to spend time with you, Daddy." Lyta kept talking to her Daddy for another ten minutes before Daddy was called away and Lyta had to say goodbye. Hanging up the phone, Lyta squealed. "Mommy! Daddy's gonna take me out to dinner and a movie this Saturday!"

"I heard." Diana smacked Jon's bottom when he tried to open the chest his mother locked their swords in. Jon whimpered. Though he didn't like his mother smacking his bottom, he still followed her around the room as Diana checked on Lara. "I wondered when your Daddy would ask you on a date."

"Date?" Lyta repeated the word. She hadn't considered going to dinner and a movie with her Daddy a date. "Is this like the dates Kairos takes you on?"

"Yes." Seeing Lara sleeping soundly, Diana went about setting out the snacks she made for herself and Jon. Diana went to a table and opened the plastic containers she left while she sparred with Jon. Jon climbed into his chair; his sore bottom forgotten. Mommy was gonna feed him. "You're eight now, Lyta, so your father will be taking you out on dates. He will show you how boys are to treat you when you go out on a dates and I will give you pointers on how you should act."

"What pointers?"

Diana tied a bib around Jon's neck as he reached for his peanut butter sandwich. "You want to dress nice. Not only do you want to look nice for your date but you want to look nice for yourself." She poured milk in Jon's tumbler. "When you become a woman and you're out of the house, you can dress how you like for a date. However, when you start dating as a teenager in a few years, you will be mindful of how you dress. For one, your father will not let you leave the house if you wore overly tight and revealing clothes. It shows off your body in the wrong way and gives off the wrong impression."

Lyta sat at the table with her mother and brother. "What wrong impression?" This was very new to her. She didn't understand how clothes gave a wrong impression.

"For some guys, the immature ones, your date will think you are something you are not. He may think he can do things to you don't want to do."

"Like what?"

Diana thought carefully for a moment. Her daughter was mature but she wasn't _that _mature. "He may think you are ready to do adult stuff when you are not."

"Stuff that you and Daddy do?" Lyta asked.

"Yes." While her daughter didn't know the details of sex, Diana was honest with her daughter in letting her know there are things adults do that children shouldn't do.

The answer was enough for Lyta. She didn't need to pry anymore. "Oh. I wouldn't even know what to do. I don't know what you and Daddy do when you do adult stuff except kiss and I don't even want to kiss a boy."

Diana sat beside her daughter. "Not right now but one day you will want to. Only kiss a boy when you want to. Don't do it because he wants to or pressures you."

"How can he pressure me, Mommy? I'm the strongest kid in my class."

"I don't mean physical pressure. I mean, emotional, mental pressure. A boy may say he won't like you anymore if you don't do what he wants. He may say all the other girls are doing it so you should, too."

"But that doesn't mean I should do it," Lyta said. "You said follow your heart and your own instincts."

Diana was pleased Lyta remembered that. "Yes, I did, but when emotions and hormones are involved, it's not so clear. There are things a lady should do. Don't forget to say thank you when your date opens a door and pulls a chair out for you."

Lyta saw her Daddy doing that all the time with her and her Mommy. "What if he doesn't open a door or pull my chair open?"

"You will run into men like that. Some men haven't been taught that and do not know better. Some don't think they should. There are other men not sure if they should because some women can be hostile towards a man for doing that."

"Why?"

"Some women like to show how independent they are by opening a door and pulling a chair for themselves, but that's not the way to show independence. It's quite silly to be upset if a man opens a door or pull out a chair. There are real offenses for a man to commit to upset a woman but that isn't it."

"What serious offenses?"

Lyta was always the inquisitive like her brother Kairos. Once more, Diana wasn't one to lie to her child. "A man hitting a woman." It was Clark's decision to not spar with Diana in front of their children, especially their daughters. He didn't want to give the wrong impression if their daughters saw their Daddy hit their Mommy. "A man not valuing a woman's opinion, her intelligence; always thinking her place is in the kitchen or at home cleaning and taking care of the children; a man who would force adult things on a woman."

Lyta seemed to understand. "That's bad, Mommy. Men like that exist?"

"Unfortunately, they do. Men like that aren't only bad to women but to children and even to other men."

"Are these some of the men you and Daddy deal with when you are Superman and Wonder Woman?"

"Some of them." This topic was getting too serious for right now so Diana changed it. "Always use your best table manners. You don't want your date thinking you are a slob." Diana looked over at Jon whose lips were smeared with peanut butter. He smiled at his Mommy. "You don't want your date to be a slob either unless he is three years old." Diana used a napkin to wipe Jon's face. "Look into your date's eyes when speaking to him. Don't look away. Be confident, not shy. Don't let him ask all the questions. Ask questions and listen to him when he is speaking. You want him to be respectful to you when you are speaking and you should return the gesture."

Lyta nodded, taking in her mother's advice. "Mommy, what was your first date with Daddy like?"

A smile curved her face as she wiped Jon's face clean. That 'date' was so long ago and Diana remembered as if it happened yesterday. "It wasn't long after I arrived in this world when I met your Daddy during a battle in Washington, D.C. I was very impressed with him. He was so handsome, strong and amazing with his gifts. I never knew there was another person as gifted as I until I met your Daddy. To learn more about your Daddy, I read newspaper, articles and magazines of him. I thought about him so much, I had dreams about him visiting me on Themyscira."

Lyta leaned forwardly, listening to her Mommy starry-eyed. Lyta heard many stories about her Mommy and Daddy but she never heard this story.

"A friend convinced me I should meet him so I went to Myndi Mayer who was my publicist at the time. She arranged a meeting with us. I was new to Patriarch's World and their customs and I didn't have any experience in dating. I was nervous and excited about meeting your Daddy. When he arrived, I never had the chance to say hello before he gave me a big kiss."

"Kiss?" Lyta giggled. "I thought kisses happened at the end of the date."

"Not always but it's certainly not the first thing you do when you meet your date for the first time. Being so inexperienced, I didn't know what to do. I was so stunned. I didn't react. Your Daddy, realizing his folly, apologized."

"Why?"

"For being very forward. You don't start off dates like that. There's a 'Hello', 'How are you?' When you go on a first date, don't let a kiss be the first thing a boy does. He is being too forward and not using proper manners."

"Should I punch my date if he's too forward?" Lyta asked.

Diana considered that… for a moment. "No. You are much stronger than any boy on this planet and your strength will continue to grow as you get older. Push him away but remember your strength. We don't want another incident like Michael."

When Lyta was five, Michael, a boy in her class told her he loved her and planted kisses all over Lyta's face. Lyta, not liking the affection, pushed Michael off her. Being the child of Superman and Wonder Woman, even at five she was strong. When Lyta pushed Michael, he went soaring across the room. Luckily for Michael, he fell against the pillows and blankets that were set up for the children's nap time. When Clark picked up Lyta, the teacher mentioned the incident. Clark joked Lyta was exceptionally strong for her age. To not raise any suspicions, Lyta went to a different school the next week.

"What happened after Daddy apologized?"

"We flew and talked. We encountered an enemy and we had to end our date to deal with him."

"Oh. That's bad your date was interrupted. Did Daddy ask for another date?"

He should've but he didn't. "Not for another twenty years."

Lyta's mouth fell open. "Twenty years? Why didn't Daddy ask for another date after you beat up the bad guy?"

How bright her child was. "Your Daddy and I realized it wasn't the right time for us to date. We weren't ready. I needed to learn more about the world, men and myself and your father need to grow up, too."

Lyta frowned. "Wasn't Daddy a man then?"

"Yes, but even as adult, there's still growing to do."

That made sense. A little. "I guess I understand that but _twenty_ years?"

"Well, other issues arrived. While we were growing up, we remained friends and dated other people. Your father even married."

Lyta gasped. This was news to her. "Daddy was married before you?"

"Yes. He was married to another woman for several years." Diana saw the shock on her daughter's face and wondered if she should've told her. Lyta would find out eventually. After all, Kairos knew about Lois and he wasn't that much older than Lyta when he learned that fact. "She was a good woman to your father."

Maybe but Lyta thought it was strange her Daddy was married to another woman besides her Mommy. "Did you marry another man?"

Diana shook her head. "No, but I dated. I had boyfriends but it was never anything as serious as your Daddy with his first wife. I guess your father was always the one for me. It took some years for me to realize that."

"What happened to Daddy's wife?"

"She died unexpectedly and your father was very sad about that. Other issues came about that forced Daddy to give up being a hero for a while. Humanity began to lose their way and Daddy was called back from his forced retirement. Even if humanity turned their back on him, your Daddy knew he couldn't completely turn his back on them." She smiled wistfully. "It took me several visits to knock sense into him but I did. Although we were friends at the time, I was deeply in love with him for years but I never told him."

"Why not?"

Diana shrugged. "After being friends with each other for years, I didn't think we could be more. Your Daddy mourned his wife for years and I wasn't sure if he would love again. I was ready to accept we will only be friends, but a huge battle came, where I wasn't sure I would survive. I didn't want to die without your Daddy knowing how I felt for him. So, I gave him a kiss with my love poured into it and I went to battle. I didn't know at the time your father loved me, too. Miraculously, I survived the battle but we lost so many people that day. It was the start of a new era on Earth. As the Earth recovered, your Daddy and I decided to act on our feelings and become more than friends. It took twenty years but having your Daddy's love and seeing my children, I know it was well worth the wait."

Twenty years seemed like a long time to Lyta. She wondered if her parents were soft in the head. "What was your second date like? Better than first I hope."

"Oh, it was." Diana grinned mischievously. "We had dinner at the Fortress. Your father's a wonderful cook. Even though we have been friends for twenty years and knew each other so well, dating was a different world for us. We were exploring feelings we never expressed with each other. At the end of our date, we kissed." Of course that kissed led to Diana spending the night and essentially moving in with Clark but Lyta didn't need to know that.

Lyta smiled. That date lead to her parents marrying and having her, her brothers and new baby sister.

_But did it have to take so long?_

* * *

Lyta's date with her Daddy was set for five and the movie across from the restaurant started at six-thirty. Lyta dressed herself in a purple shirt, black skirt with black tights and black boots. Lyta's black silky hair was pulled into a ponytail tied in a purple ribbon. Lyta knew her Mommy wore makeup when she went on dates with Daddy and Kairos so Lyta decided she should wear makeup as well. Sneaking into her parents' bedroom, Lyta took her Mommy's makeup case, a bottle of perfume and slipped back into her room.

Diana wanted to help Lyta get ready for her date with her Daddy but Lara's screaming lungs demanded she was taken care of first. She needed a diaper change and another feeding. Lyta assured her Mommy she could get dressed by herself as she has done that since she was three. Still Diana wanted to be in the room with Lyta, helping her get ready for her big date. After putting Lara down in her crib, Diana left her room and entered Lyta's, stopping in her tracks when she saw Lyta's face in the mirror.

"Lyta?"

Lyta turned, giving her Mommy a big, bright smile. "Hi, Mommy."

"Lyta," Diana stepped in the room and knelt before her daughter, "What did you do to your face?"

"I put on makeup."

Makeup? Lyta looked like a clown. Lyta's lips were smeared with so much red lipstick even Joker would be envious. Her cheeks were painted with deep shade of rouge. Her eyelids were painted a dark purple, giving her a Goth appearance.

"Lyta, did you borrow my makeup?"

"I wanted to look pretty for Daddy."

"You look pretty just the way you are. You don't need to wear makeup."

"You do."

"Not all the time and Daddy thinks I'm pretty with and without my makeup."

Diana grabbed tissues that were on the dresser and wiped Lyta's face clean. "You're too young for makeup." As she wiped Lyta's face, Diana noticed a bottle of perfume. "You took my perfume, too?"

"I wanted to smell good for Daddy. If I can't wear makeup, can I wear your perfume?"

Diana couldn't be upset with her daughter. While she wanted to smell nice for herself, she wanted to smell nice for Clark, too. She loved his appreciation of her looking good, too. Lyta loved her Daddy a lot and she wanted the same affection on a G rated level. "Okay. You can wear my perfume but not too much." Diana knew what Kairos did on their first date.

Lyta hugged her mother. "Thank you, Mommy."

After cleaning Lyta's face of makeup and lightly spraying her with perfume, Lyta was ready for her date. At five, there was a knock on Lyta's bedroom door. Diana stood back while Lyta opened her door. Clark stood on the other end dressed in black casual pants, a white buttoned shirt and a red tie. He held a single red rose out to Lyta. "Hello, Lyta. You look very beautiful. I brought this for you."

Lyta took the flower and smelled the rose. "Thank you, Daddy."

"My Lyta, your date looks so handsome," Diana praised. "And punctual. That's good."

Clark shook Diana's hand. "Hello, Mrs. Kent. How are you?"

"I'm doing fine, Clark. Lyta has told me all about you. She has been looking forward to this date. I do hope you don't plan to keep her out too late."

Clark shook his head. "Of course not, Mrs. Kent. The movie starts at six-thirty. I should have Lyta home before nine."

"I will hold you to that, young man. Her father and I are protective of her, especially her Daddy. He doesn't want anything bad happening to his little girl or something bad will happen to you." Lyta giggled. Her Mommy and Daddy were silly sometimes.

"I have nothing but respect for Lyta's parents." Clark held out his hand to Lyta. "Come on, Lyta. Let's go."

Lyta took her Daddy's hand and waved goodbye. "Bye Mommy."

Diana waved. "Bye, Sweetie. Have a good time."

Diana leaned on the doorframe watching her husband and daughter leave together on their date. She never felt luckier in life and if Clark did well tonight, he could get lucky, too.

* * *

Clark and Lyta dined at an Asian grill restaurant. Clark and Lyta each took their bowls and filled it with meats, vegetables, noodles and seasoning and left it to the chefs to cook. Returning to their seats, Clark pulled out Lyta's chair to seat her and took his seat across from her.

As they waited for their food to be cooked, Lyta thought to start a conversation. "This is a really nice restaurant, Daddy."

"Thank you, Lyta. I've taken your mother here a few times. She really likes it. I thought you would, too. It's very convenient, too. The movie theatre is across the street." Clark reached his glass to sip water.

"Mommy, told me about your very first date."

Clark coughed up his water. Lyta cocked her head wondering what was wrong with her Daddy. She watched him set the glass down and clear his throat. "She did?"

"She said you kissed her when you met her. Why, Daddy?"

"Why?" Clark nervously chuckled. _Because I was hot for your mother._ "Well, I was overwhelmed by Mommy's beauty. I couldn't resist."

Lyta made a face. "You sound like Michael when he said he loved me. I hit him. Mommy should've hit you, too."

Michael, the five-year-old in love with his daughter. The child was knocked off his feet when confessing love to Lyta. He was glad Diana didn't think to punch him. "Well, I admitted I was wrong and apologized."

"Mommy said you were married to another woman. How come you married her and not Mommy first?"

Diana told Lyta that? He was not expecting this conversation on his date with Lyta! "Well, I…..I….I….was in love with Lois."

"Why weren't you in love with Mommy? You said you were overwhelmed by her beauty when you kissed her. That means you liked her, right? Why didn't you like her enough to love her and marry her?"

Oh, it was getting hot in here. Clark looked around. Where was the waiter with their food? "Uh, you see…at the time I didn't think I was the right man for your Mommy. I was attracted to her but I didn't think I was good enough to love her and marry her."

Lyta frowned. Oh, that didn't make it any better. "Huh?"

Clark sipped his water. It gave him time to think. He placed the glass down. "Your Mommy is a very special woman and she deserves the best. I liked your Mommy a lot but I needed to grow up. The man I was then wasn't ready to date and love your Mommy."

"But you were ready to love another woman?" That didn't make Lyta feel better.

"Yes. I was ready for Lois but not ready for Diana. Sometimes it's like that. Some people we are ready to date immediately and some takes longer." Lyta didn't understand. Luckily for Clark he didn't have to explain it for the waiter brought the food. Finally! Clark stirred his bowl, mixing the food together. He took a bite of his dish. "Food is good. Do you like it?"

Get her on another topic. Get her on another topic. Get her on another topic.

Lyta ate a forkful of her meal. "It's yummy. It's almost as good as your cooking."

Yes! She moved on.

"Do you love Lois more than Mommy?"

Damn! No, she didn't.

Kairos asked him the same question when he learned of Lois. Diana never asked. He wondered if Diana felt that way but he knew truth. Diana always saw the truth well before he did. In fact, he never thought of it himself until Kairos asked him. "I love Lois and I love your Mommy differently. Lois was right for me for the man I was all those years ago. I've changed a lot since then. Your mother had a lot to do with that. She was by my side during some very dark times in my life. I didn't want to deal with anyone. I shut everyone out even Uncle Bruce." That garnered a surprise from Lyta. She knew how close her Daddy and Uncle Bruce were. "But I couldn't shut your Mommy out. I couldn't if I tried. I saw her as friend but I loved her for years. It took me a while to realize that but I did."

"When Mommy kissed you?" Lyta was smiling now.

"Hmm?"

"Mommy said that was a big battle and she didn't know if she would survive. She said she kissed you. Did you realize you loved Mommy then?"

Clark remembered that kiss all too well. It was before Diana left to battle at Gulag. Thinking she would never see him again, she kissed him. It was brief but it said all that was needed to be said. "No, I knew well before that but the kiss knocked me into getting my act together."

"And led to the second date with Mommy?" Lyta was beaming now.

Clark was nervous. He knew exactly what happened on that second date. "Sort of. Did Mommy talk about that?"

"You fixed her dinner at The Fortress. She gave you a kiss at the end of the date."

Clark was grinning. That wasn't all Diana did. "Yes and it lead the way to us getting married and Mommy and I having you and your siblings."

Clark and Lyta resumed eating. Clark thought that was the end of it until Lyta suddenly blurted, "I'm sorry Lois died, Daddy."

Clark looked at his daughter surprised and touched. "Thank you, Lyta."

"But I'm happy you and Mommy got married and had me, Kairos, Jon and Lara."

As sad he was to lose Lois, Clark couldn't imagine his life without his children. They along with Diana brought joy and happiness in his life he never thought possible. Things happen for a reason he surmise. Bad things happen for one to learn harsh lessons in the book of life, but in the root of it good rise from it. At this moment, Clark had five good things. "I am, too, Lyta."

The rest of dinner topics were lighter as Lyta talked of her excitement of seeing _Ali Baba and the Forty Thieves. _Lyta lit up as the movie started, bounced her head around to the songs, awed and oohed at the animation and lively characters. It was nice to see his mature eight-year-old act like a child. She was very studious like Kairos that it worried him. He'll have to do this more often Clark decided. Lyta needed to be a child for as long as she could before she handled the serious responsibilities a child of her heritage and gifts had.

* * *

Clark and Lyta returned home ten minutes before nine. Clark bent over and brought Lyta's small hand to his lips. "Thank you for a lovely time, Lyta."

"Thank you the dinner and movie, Daddy." Lyta raised herself on her toes and kissed her Daddy's cheek.

Lyta went upstairs where Diana was at the top holding Lara. "Hi, Mommy."

"Did you have a good time?"

"Yep. Daddy gives the best dates!"

Diana looked alluring at Clark. "He does. Now change for bed. It's your bedtime."

"Okay. Good night, Mommy. Good night Daddy." Lyta kissed her sister's forehead, "Good night, Lara."

Lyta bounced off into her room just as Clark reached the top of the stairs.

"Had a good time I see."

"Yep. Lyta was a good date despite you almost ruining it." Clark took Lara from Diana's arms. He placed a gentle kiss on the newborn's forehead.

Diana was puzzled, "What did I do?"

"You told Lyta about Lois."

"I only said you were married to her." Diana didn't see anything wrong with that. "It's almost that time."

Clark knew that but still. "Lyta for all her maturity is still a kid. You should've told me you told Lyta about Lois. Lyta almost gave me a heart attack when she questioned me. When I told Kairos, I was prepared for his questions."

"Maybe I should've held back but Lyta asked about our first date and why it took so long for a second one. It came out."

And Diana wouldn't lie. Clark knew that. "I understand. It's been said, we talked and I have some years before I do that again." Clark was ready to move onto another topic. "How was this darling?"

Clark and Diana walked down the hall to Lara's room. "A sweetheart. I just fed Lara. She's ready for her nap. She'll give us a few hours."

Clark frowned. He missed one of his favorite things. "You know I love seeing you feed Lara. You couldn't have waited for me?"

Diana stepped into Lara's room. "We both know you wanted to see me feed Lara."

"I can't have fun with them now." He tapped his sleeping daughter's nose. "She's having all the fun."

"You can look at them anytime you want."

Clark pouted, "It's not as much fun as playing with them."

"You know I'm fully ready for a more physical relationship."

Clark paused, "I wasn't aware of that."

Diana's voice was husky as she opened her robe, revealing what little she had on underneath. "You are now."

Clark took the information and sexy lingerie in, looked down at Lara and gently placed her in her crib. He turned to Diana looking predatory. Pulling Diana into his arms, he kissed her for a long moment. His hand moved down Diana's back to rest on her bottom. He gave it a playful slap. "House ready or Fortress ready?"

Diana kissed him. "Fortress ready."

Clark groaned in pleasure and pain. If he could, he would stomp his foot like a spoiled child but that would tear a hole in the floor. Looking at sleeping Lara, he knew they couldn't have Fortress sex. She was still getting used to her feeding schedule. "And we can't have that."

"Nope."

"Mommy? Daddy?"

Clark and Diana held each other as they turned heads to their daughter, Lyta. Too engrossed themselves they didn't hear her arrival. She was dressed in pajamas. "What is it, Lyta?" Clark asked. "You want me to tuck you in?"

"No. Can Kairos, Jon, Lara and I see Aunt Donna and Uncle Bruce tomorrow?"

"Why, Lyta?" Diana asked.

"I wanna tell them about my date with Daddy."

Clark chuckled. "I don't think Uncle Bruce would care to hear about that, Lyta."

"Please," Lyta pleaded. "I haven't seen them since Lara's birth. With the both of them watching all of us, they'll make time for each of us and I can help Aunt Donna with the baby."

Lyta really wanted to see them. Of course if Diana could get Donna and Bruce to watch the kids, she and Clark could have Fortress sex. It was a good idea all around. "I'll call Aunt Donna and Uncle Bruce tomorrow. We'll see what they say. Now go to bed, young lady."

"Okay, Mommy. Good night again." Lyta went back to her room smiling. Lyta was going to ask for a story when she saw Mommy and Daddy kissing. She didn't understand everything but knew Mommy and Daddy wanted to be alone and couldn't. So, her quick and sharp mind concocted a plan to see Uncle Bruce and Aunt Donna.

It was a good plan all around. She and her siblings will have a fun day with Aunt Donna and Uncle Bruce and Mommy and Daddy will have something that's Fortress ready. Whatever that means.


End file.
